livingpffandomcom-20200216-history
Rhote Prinez the Discarded (Deuce Traveler)
Basic Information Race: Tiefling (Infernal) Class: Wizard Fire Elementalist (Water Opposed) Level: 1 Experience: -1000 Alignment: Lawful Neutral Languages: Common, Infernal, Abyssal, Draconic, Ignan, Undercommon Deity: Atheist First Seen: N/A Location: N/A Background: From the Landadel Baronies Abilities * Please indicate Racial and Level Adjustments STR: 10 +0 (00 pts) INT: 18 +4 (10 pts) +2 racial WIS: 12 +1 (2 pts) DEX: 16 +3 (5 pts) +2 racial CON: 12 +1 (2 pts) CHA: 9 -1 (1 pt) -2 racial Combat Statistics HP: 7 = + CON (01) AC: 13 = + DEX (3) + Armor (0) AC Touch: 13 = + DEX (3) AC Flatfooted: 10 = + Armor (0) INIT: +3 = (3) + Misc (0) BAB: +0 CMB: +0 = (0) + STR (0) CMD: 13 = + BAB (0) + STR (00) + DEX (3) Fortitude: +1 = (0) + CON (1) Reflex: +3 = (0) + DEX (3) Will: +3 = (2) + WIS (1) Speed: 30' Damage Reduction: Cold, Electricity Resistance at 5, and Fire Resistance at 10. Spell Resistance: 0 Spell Failure: 0 Weapon Statistics Weapon Statistics Quarterstaff: Attack: +0 = (0) + Str (0) - Damage: 1d6, Crit: x2, Special: B Sling: Attack: +3 = (0) + Dex (3) - Damage: 1d4, Crit: x2, Range: 50 ft, Special: B Fire Jet: Ranged Touch Attack: +3 = (0) + Dex (3) - Damage: 1d6+1 Fire, DC: 15 Reflex Save for half, Failed Save results in 1d6 points of fire damage a round until extinguished by making a full round action and DC 15 Reflex Save. Rolling on the ground gives a +2 circumstance bonus on the save. Dousing the creature with water automatically extinguishes the flame. Can use this ability a 7 times a day. Racial Features Ability Adjustments: +2 Dexterity, +2 Intelligence, –2 Charisma. Tieflings are quick in body and mind, but are inherently strange. Size: Medium Speed: 30' Senses: Darkvision (60 feet.) Racial Skill Bonuses: +2 racial bonus on Bluff and Stealth checks. Spell-Like Abilities: Darkness 1/day (caster level equals the tiefling's class level.) Resistance(s): Cold, Electricity, and Fire resistance 5. Fiendish Sorcery: Tiefling sorcerers with the Abyssal or Infernal bloodline treat their Charisma score as 2 points higher for all sorcerer class abilities. Languages: Tieflings begin play speaking Common and either Abyssal or Infernal. Tieflings with high Intelligence scores can choose any of the following: Abyssal, Draconic, Dwarven, Elven, Gnome, Goblin, Halfling, Infernal, and Orc. Class Features Class 01 Proficiencies: Wizards are proficient with the club, dagger, heavy crossbow, light crossbow, and quarterstaff, but not with any type of armor or shield. Armor interferes with a wizard's movements, which can cause his spells with somatic components to fail. Spell Casting: Arcane, intelligence-based caster Arcane Bond: At 1st level, wizards form a powerful bond with an object or a creature. This bond can take one of two forms: a familiar or a bonded object. A familiar is a magical pet that enhances the wizard's skills and senses and can aid him in magic, while a bonded object is an item a wizard can use to cast additional spells or to serve as a magical item. Once a wizard makes this choice, it is permanent and cannot be changed. Raven Familiar (name of Eyres) CR 1/6; XP 65; N Tiny animal; Init +2; Senses low-light vision; Perception +6; DEFENSE AC 14, touch 14, flat-footed 12 (+2 Dex, +2 size) hp 3; Fort +1, Ref +4, Will +3 OFFENSE: Speed 10 ft., fly 40 ft. (average); Melee bite +4 (1d3–4) Space 2-1/2 ft.; Reach 0 ft. STATISTICS: Str 2, Dex 15, Con 8, Int 2, Wis 15, Cha 7 Base Atk +3; CMB +0; CMD 6 Feats Skill Focus (Perception), Weapon Finesse Skills Fly +6, Perception +6 SPECIAL ABILITIES Familiar The master of a raven familiar gains a +3 bonus on Appraise checks. +1 natural armor, 6 Intelligence, Alertness, improved evasion, share spells, empathic link ECOLOGY: The raven is an omnivorous scavenger that eats carrion, insects, food waste, berries, and even small animals. Cantrips Wizards can prepare a number of cantrips, or 0-level spells, each day, as noted on Table: Wizard under “Spells per Day.” These spells are cast like any other spell, but they are not expended when cast and may be used again. A wizard can prepare a cantrip from an opposition school, but it uses up two of his available slots (see below). Scribe Scroll At 1st level, a wizard gains Scribe Scroll as a bonus feat. Bonus Feats At 5th, 10th, 15th, and 20th level, a wizard gains a bonus feat. At each such opportunity, he can choose a metamagic feat, an item creation, or Spell Mastery. The wizard must still meet all prerequisites for a bonus feat, including caster level minimums. These bonus feats are in addition to the feats that a character of any class gets from advancing levels. The wizard is not limited to the categories of Item Creation Feats, Metamagic Feats, or Spell Mastery when choosing those feats. Spellbooks A wizard must study his spellbook each day to prepare his spells. He cannot prepare any spell not recorded in his spellbook, except for read magic, which all wizards can prepare from memory. A wizard begins play with a spellbook containing all 0-level wizard spells (except those from his opposed schools, if any; see Arcane Schools) plus three 1st-level spells of his choice. The wizard also selects a number of additional 1st-level spells equal to his Intelligence modifier to add to the spellbook. Arcane Spells and Armor Armor restricts the complicated gestures required while casting any spell that has a somatic component. The armor and shield descriptions list the arcane spell failure chance for different armors and shields. If a spell doesn't have a somatic component, an arcane spellcaster can cast it with no arcane spell failure chance while wearing armor. Such spells can also be cast even if the caster's hands are bound or he is grappling (although concentration checks still apply normally). The metamagic feat Still Spell allows a spellcaster to prepare or cast a spell without the somatic component at one spell level higher than normal. This also provides a way to cast a spell while wearing armor without risking arcane spell failure. Fire Elementalist The fire elementalist sees a world around him that is made to burn, and he can bring that fire to consume his foes. He has also learned that fire can purify and protect, if properly controlled. Fire Supremacy (Su) You gain resistance 5 to fire. At 10th level, this resistance increases to 10. At 20th level, you gain immunity to fire damage. In addition, whenever you are within 5 feet of a source of flame at least as large as a campfire, you can draw the fire around you for 1 round as a swift action. Anyone striking you with a melee weapon or unarmed strike takes an amount of fire damage equal to 1/2 your wizard level (minimum 1). Weapons with reach avoid this damage. Fire Jet (Su) As a standard action, you can send forth a 20-foot line of fire. Anyone in this line takes 1d6 points of fire damage + 1 point for every two wizard levels you possess. A successful Reflex save halves this damage. The DC of this save is equal to 10 + 1/2 your wizard level + your Intelligence modifier. Creatures that fail their saving throw catch fire and take 1d6 points of fire damage on the following round. Creatures that catch fire can avoid this damage by taking a full-round action to extinguish the flames by making a DC 15 Reflex save. Rolling on the ground gives a +2 circumstance bonus on the save. Dousing the creature with water automatically extinguishes the flame. You can use this ability a number of times per day equal to 3 + your Intelligence modifier. Dancing Flame (Su) At 8th level, as a standard action, you can sculpt fire to suit your desires. With one use of this ability you can move any nonmagical fire up to 30 feet. Alternatively you can use this ability to alter any fire spell that you cast with a duration of instantaneous by removing any number of squares from its area of affect. If the fire spell has a duration, you can use this ability to reposition the spell, within its original range (treat this as if you had just cast the spell, even though the duration is unchanged). You cannot use this ability on a fire spell that you did not cast. If you move a nonmagical flame, it must have a new source of fuel. If it does not, it is extinguished in one round. You can use this ability a number of times per day equal to 1/2 your wizard level. Fire Elementalist Spells (Add 1 a day from list per spell level known) 0th—spark; 1st—burning hands, dancing lantern; 2nd—burning gaze, elemental speech, elemental touch, fire breath, flaming sphere, pyrotechnics, resist energy, scorching ray, summon monster II; 3rd—campfire wall, draconic reservoir, elemental aura, fireball, flame arrow, protection from energy; 4th—detonate, dragon's breath, elemental body I, fire shield, fire trap, firefall, summon monster IV, wall of fire; 5th—elemental body III, fire snake, geyser, planar adaptation, planar binding, lesser, summon monster V; 6th—contagious flame, elemental body III, planar binding, sirocco, summon monster VI; 7th—delayed blast fireball, elemental body IV, firebrand, planar adaptation, mass, summon monster VII; 8th—incendiary cloud, planar binding, greater, summon monster VIII, wall of lava; 9th—fiery body, gate, meteor swarm Water Elementalist Spells (Opposed school. Need 2 slots to memorize) 0th—ray of frost; 1st—hydraulic push, obscuring mist, touch of the sea; 2nd—accelerate poison, elemental speech, elemental touch, fog cloud, resist energy, slipstream, summon monster II; 3rd—aqueous orb, draconic reservoir, elemental aura, hydraulic torrent, protection from energy, sleet storm, water breathing; 4th—detonate, dragon's breath, elemental body I, ice storm, solid fog, summon monster IV, wall of ice; 5th—cloudkill, cone of cold, elemental body III, geyser, planar adaptation, planar binding, lesser, summon monster V; 6th—elemental body III, fluid form, freezing sphere, planar binding, summon monster VI; 7th—control weather, elemental body IV, planar adaptation, mass, summon monster VII, vortex; 8th—horrid wilting, planar binding, greater, polar ray, seamantle, summon monster VIII; 9th—gate, tsunami, world wave Class 02 Armor/Weapons: Proficiencies Feature Name: Mechanics Feature Name: Mechanics Feats Scribe Scroll (Class Bonus Feat) Still Spell Traits Theoretical Magician: +2 trait bonus to Spellcraft Desperate Focus: +2 trait bonus to Concentration Skills * Please specify the nature of Miscellaneous or Special Adjustments. * Skills with a blank 'Total' may not be used untrained. Skill Points: 06 = (2) + INT (4)/Level; FC (0), Misc (0)] (Class 01) 00 = (00) + INT (00)/Level; FC (00), Misc (00) (Class 02) Skills Total Rank CS Ability ACP Misc Acrobatics 03 0 0 3 -0 +0 Appraise 11 1 3 4 +3 Bluff 01 0 0 -1 +2 Climb 00 0 0 0 -0 +0 Craft (Jewelry) 08 1 3 4 +0 Diplomacy -1 0 0 -1 +0 Disable Device 0 0 0 -0 +0 Disguise -1 0 0 -1 +0 Escape Artist 03 0 0 3 -0 +0 Fly 03 0 0 3 -0 +0 Handle Animal 0 0 0 +0 Heal 01 0 0 1 +0 Intimidate -1 0 0 -1 +0 Knowledge (Arcana) 08 1 3 4 +0 Knowledge (Dngnrng) 0 0 0 +0 Knowledge (Engnrng) 0 0 0 +0 Knowledge (Geography) 0 0 0 +0 Knowledge (History) 0 0 0 +0 Knowledge (Local) 0 0 0 +0 Knowledge (Nature) 0 0 0 +0 Knowledge (Nobility) 0 0 0 +0 Knowledge (Planes) 08 1 3 4 +0 Knowledge (Religion) 0 0 0 +0 Linguistics 0 0 0 +0 Perception 01 0 0 1 +0 Perform ( ) -1 0 0 -1 +0 Profession ( ) 0 0 0 +0 Ride 03 0 0 3 -0 +0 Sense Motive 01 0 0 1 +0 Sleight of Hand 0 0 0 -0 +0 Spellcraft 10 1 3 4 +2 Stealth 05 0 0 3 -0 +2 Survival 01 0 0 1 +0 Swim 00 0 0 0 -0 +0 Use Magic Device 0 0 -1 +0 Spell Lists (Known) Spellbook: Cantrips: All Except Ray of Frost Level 1: Enlarge Person, Shield, Identify, Burning Hands Spell Lists (Prepared) Memorized: Cantrips: Spark, Resistance, Detect Magic, Read Magic Level 1: Enlarge Person, Burning Hands Concentration: +7 Equipment Equipment Cost Weight Simple Homespun Cotton Outfit 00 gp 00 lb Spellbook 00 gp 01 lb Quarterstaff (Melee) 00 gp 04 lb Sling (Ranged) 00 gp 00 lb Ammo (20) 0.2 gp 10 lb Waterskin 01 gp 04 lb Backpack 02 gp 02 lb Bedroll 0.1 gp 05 lb 6x Trail Rations 03 gp 06 lb Flint and Steel 01 gp 00 lb 2x Smokesticks 40 gp 01 lb Total Weight: 33 lb Light Medium Heavy Max Weight: 0-100 101-200 201-300 Finances PP: 00 GP: 22 SP: 04 CP: 00 Gems/Jewelry/Other: 0000 Details Size: Medium Gender: Male Age: 19 Height: 6'1'', 6'3" at top of 2-inch horns. 3.5-foot long tail. Weight: 165 lbs Hair Color: Black Eye Color: Penetrating light blue Skin Color: Dusky Appearance: Poor in clothing, though would appreciate a more expensive lifestyle. Demeanor: Aloof Background Rhote is the illegitimate son of 'King' Parsan Chelias (lord of a small territory among the Landadel Baronies) and a lilin devil named Ashkere, though none besides them know the circumstances of their liaison, and of this, they do not speak. When Rhote was ten years old, his mother delivered him into the arms of his father to continue his courtly training. He was never acknowledged as the king's son, nor was the nature of his strange mother revealed. But his features spoke too much, though mostly for the ill. Rhote had trouble adjusting to the court, as he could not understand why the administrators treated their subjects with such a lenient hand. His angry demeanor and the hostile court resulted in Rhote developing a cynical, anti-social set of behaviors. Except for a handful of notable examples, Rhote kept to himself and his court studies. He tried to connect with his father, but the king held his distance because of the scandal Rhote had caused and the resulting strife in Queen Oriana's chambers. Still, Rhote had to admit that his father provided more for him than was reasonably accepted under the circumstances, such as setting him up with a jeweler to teach him a trade in case life at the court became too untenable. He also came to admire the older man's touch in regards to administering the kingdom of Chelias; sometimes with a firm fist and other times with a velvet glove. He has learned to respect his father's wisdom. Growing up, he found common ground with the quiet manipulator, Prince Dane. With Rhote coming from his mother's court, he found comfort in Prince Dane's manipulations to maneuver to the throne. But later, Rhote became accostomed to being on the butt end of Dane's schemes if it resulted in Dane advancing his personal cause. A rift began to grow between the two. This rift resulted in Rhote becoming closer to Prince Liam as they grew into adulthood and when Rhote accompanied him on Liam's campaigns to further Rhote's courtly studies on war. Liam was everything that Rhote had been taught to despise. He mixed with the commoners as if he were one of them, fought on the front lines with his men, suffered with them in the same conditions, and largely avoided the machinations of the court which antagonized the nobility to no end. But these methods that had no right to work, did work. The people loved him and Rhote could see that Liam could hold the kingdom together with his good nature and sense of justice alone. And Liam treated Rhote as a kinsman and brother. Since becoming close to Liam, Rhote has done what he could to keep the hero out of trouble, whether backing him up with magic on the battlefield, or in trying (to no avail) to defend him against Dane's courtly intrigues. When rumors swirled that 'King' Parsan was thinking of sending Liam to settle some frontier lands, Rhote smelled his brother Dane behind the plot. He confronted the prince in private and demanded that he back off of Liam, but Dane feigned ignorance behind a sly smile. A week later Prince Liam received the news officially at court and became jubilant at such a chance of honor and glory. Rhote worried that his elder brother was walking into a trap and volunteered to accompany him. The court was further pleased with this surprising turn of events. Rhote was able to do more than just volunteer, however. Using some of the jewelry he made during his apprenticeship, he was able to grease the right palms to ensure that Prince Liam would be accompanied by competent adventurers famous (and infamous) for their courage and unique set of skills. Rhote was further pleased to here that the king decided to also unload another suspected bastard son into the group, the shamanic half-elf Brondellon of the Golushkin Mountain Temple. Rhote only met Bron a few times in the last few years, but had a deep affinity for the man as he found him to be quite intelligent and sharing a similar background, though to Rhote, Bron's near religious faith in nature made him almost as naive as Prince Liam. As a frowning Rhote walked out of the courtyard in the shadow of his giant brother on the way to meet up with the rest, he took a moment to glance up at the smirking Prince Dane. Rhote erased the smirk with a rude gesture and promised that one way or another, he would see a king's crown settled on the head of the brother he came to love. It was not to be, however. Prince Liam fell in battle trying to liberate people along the frontier from bandits. Directionless, Rhote decided against returning home and chose to find his destiny in Venza. Adventure Log Tree adventure here XP Received: 0000 Treasure Received: 0000 GP 0000 Gems/Jewelry Items Level Ups Level 2: Class: Wizard BAB: +0 to +1 Fort: +0 to +0 Ref: +0 to +0 Will: +2 to +3 Features: Class Features HP: 12= 7 (Current) + 4 (Max HP -2) +1 (Con) Skill Pts: 12 = +2 (Wizard) +4 (INT) +06 (Old Total) Spells: Memorizes 5 spells of 0 level and 3 spells of 1st level each day Awaiting Approval Approvals *Approval (Date) (Judge 01) level 1 *Approval (Date) (Judge 02) level 1